User talk:Tama63
Tama63's Talkpage(Coding Help) Lego Pirates Video Game | POTCO Players | Community|potco you decide *Hey and Welcome to my talk page Please remember: *Be nice *Be respectful *Sign your name by hitting ~~~~ *Want to meet up- Want to meet me in Pirates Online? Message me when and where (be sure to include time zone im in the UK so may not be able to make it) but I will try my best to meet you there!! *Want a Userbox made- I can make you a userbox if you would like. State: What it is for, what colors, what picture, and what info you would like on it! also if you need a signature, or page banner made, I can help with that.I can also help with coding Welcome Hi, welcome to ~ Pirates Online Players Cafe ~ Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tama63 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jason Yelloweagle (Talk) 09:12, May 28, 2011 My Sig Can you make my Sig the size of my old one except the letters are blue with blue fire on them like yours? If you don't want mine to be like that then just make it the sieze of my old one except the color is purple xD. But if you don't mind I would like the first one I talked about. Sig Can you bring my sig from the other wiki here? This time... when it say "the Holy City" can the "the" be capitilized? ~ Keira Admin userbox Ok Tama I would like a userbox that is blue that says (name here) is a (job here) for Pirate Bank 1. If you could use a picture of a bank or something for the picture that would be even greater thx Tama! 14:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sig? Um, for my sig... *~>High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar of The Holy City<~* green letters, purple highlight (background of words xD) and font either 14,16, or 20? and I hope the stars work :P Thanks! Sig I would like a sig. *Color: Red *Font: Large *What I want it to say: My Angry Birds have found your talk page... Zeke Sig Please I want a sig that says My Zombie Army Has Taken Over YOU! I want the color to be orange. ~ Jason Yelloweagle ~ question... hey tama if u look in the activity u will see taht i added the @admin sign that is used on the players wiki to my sig cuz im an admin on here. afterwards i realized that it might actually not be allowed. could u please tell me if its allowed or not and if it isnt could u suggest another admin sign next to the admin's signatures. thank you Jack Pistol of the Order of Nautillus'' '' see - points up - XD re: admin sig ok thanks im checking it out right now! eh im just going to let u chose a font, i cant decide :P tell me if u do change it. thanks new font for admin sig hey i saw a font that is like the one used by potc, maybe thats a good idea. type in potc font on google and u should find it, im not so good with downloading fonts so i'll leave this up to u. Jack Pistol of the Order of Nautillus'' '' Message? Didn't you get my message from Players Wiki? Well, I know your busy and all, but I'm not very patient xD Sorry :P